Seize
by solange channonix
Summary: Duo getting bonded... somewhere, in dark recesses of a school building... and not so nice consequences...
1. Prisoner

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains yaoi, lemon, kinda bondage, strong language (or maybe not). Duo's POV. 

Based on a doujinshi I don't know a title or name of author/s of, but I'll work on it. 

  


Seize   
by** solange channonix**

  
  
  


I could hear someone following me, distant steps in the silence. I stopped and looked around. Nothing. I turned around completely, but whoever it was I couldn't see him, or hear him anymore. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I resumed walking and another sets of steps echoed my own again. I was tired of checking it out again only to find nothing. Maybe it was a coincedence, that two people happened to be looking for something in the school's sports arena builiding, completely empty by that hour of early evening. 

It was a bad idea to come here at all, definetely. I checked out another door to the cloak-room, finding nothing. Definetely bad idea... I stopped, I bet I'd walked all over the building, checking all avalaible rooms, at least twice. It was enough as for my liking. I sighed and leaned on the corridor's wall. I could still hear the steps of another person, coming closer. Maybe I'd get to know at least who the fuck it was. And then I'd go to the dormitory and threw Heero and his laptop out and go to sleep, at least. I'd missed two nights because of missions. Nothing was going to stop me from getting a good nigth's sleep this time, or I'm not Shinigami. 

I rested my back fully on the wall, dropping my backpack by my feet and draping my arms behind my head. Steps were ceasing to echo loudly in the empty building. And maybe it was whoever had wanted to meet with me here ? I grinned lazily, just for myself, loosening the tie and unbuttoning the top of my school uniform's shirt. Not that I meant anything by that. Just... it was so damned hot in there... 

I hoped it was the one who had asked me to come here in the first place, if so, I'd wandered around here for half an hour for a reason, at least. The guy, or maybe a girl, had put a piece of paper in my cabinet in the school's vestibule, so that I'd found it while placing there my sneakers after my classes had ended. The message was that someone wanted to see me here, at the sport's arena building, around 6 p.m. I couldn't recognize the handwriting though it seemed strangely similar to one I knew all too-well, but I'd dismissed the thought, and so, being as curious as I am, I'd wandered around with some girls from my class for a remaining hour and come here at 6, finding no one waiting for me outside or by the door or anywhere in the builiding, just following, and not letting me catch him. 

My curiosity reached its peak. Judging by the sound of steps, the person was just behind the corner. I turned in that direction, putting my hands in my pockets instead. 

Strangely, the steps stopped then. That was just too much. Leaving my backpack lying where it was, I went in the direction where it could be heard the last time and turned the corner... finding no one there, no one, nothing, just an empty corridor, with a set of little windows high just under the ceiling and no doors at all. If someone was there, he had no chance to hide or escape, so how ? 

I was getting fed up with all of that. I wanted to sleep, I had no more time to waste on this. I turned around to go back to retrieve my backpack and jumped, seeing Heero standing just behind me. How ? I hadn't even heard him coming... I... Was it him whole the time ? So how could he be behind me all of a sudden ? 

" H... Heero ?" I asked softly, still utterly shocked. Don't tell me it'd been him leaving me that message and following me whole the time. I shook my head to myself. No, it simply couldn't be him. " What the fuck is..." 

" Shh. Come on." He told softly and began walking in the direction opposite from my backpack. Never mind... I followed him, led by simple curiosity. I wanted to know what was going on. 

" In case you wondered, I left you that message." He said, speeding up. 

I simply nodded, rushing to keep up with him. 

He stopped then, in the middle of another corridor looking just like the previous one. 

" Wait. We're going wrong way." He declared, turning around and nearly bumping in me. 

I literally jumped away. As I'd said, I was fed up with whole that comedy. I wanted to know what was going on, now ! 

" Where are we going anyway ? And why did you leave me that message instead of just talking with me, it isn't like if we weren't meeting each other thousand times each day in school, not counting the fact that we share a room ! If you wanted to talk with me you didn't have to make me come here and lose my precious time while I'll drop dead from sleapiness in a second ! I'm going to the dormitory that instant, I have enough of that... that game, or whatever call it..." 

" Will you ever shut up ?" He asked emotionlessly, folding his arms over his chest. 

" Not until I get to know what's going on around here and why I know nothing about it while I'm involved !" 

" That's the whole point." He said with amused smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes looking me all over. 

Shiver ran down my spine. Somehow I felt like a prey he was seizing. 

I really was being paranoid these times. It was all just an effect of the lack of sleep. 

" Come on." He told again, walking in yet another direction. 

I followed him again. We were walking for another few minutes, down some stairs to yet another little, dimly lighten corridor. Only then he opened a back door leading to a small room designed for gymnastics classes in small groups, or so I bet, considering the equipement stored along one of the walls, while the other was completely covered in mirrors, and the carpet on the floor. 

I looked around the room, while Heero closed the door behind us and approached. He came close, very close, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. 

" Here's perfect." He whispered. 

Question `perfect for what ?` died in my throat as he looped his arms around me from behind. 

I turned around abruptly . 

" What the fuck are you doing ?! Let me go that instant !" 

He didn't. His arms tightened their hold so I couldn't break free and then, when he unzipped my pants and lowered my boxers, and put his hand there, all the strenght simply left me. 

He put his head on my shoulder and leaned in to suck at my earlobe, while his hand wrapped around my shaft, stroking it slowly. I was becoming hard, I couldn't stop that and his hand there brought kind of sensation I never knew. Holy shit, another person was touching me there, and a boy, to all of this, him, to all of this. Why him ? Sure I'd thought about this few times before but since when dreams were changing so smoothly into reality ? 

I was stopping to think clearly all together. I threw my head back, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt the orgasm approaching. I knew how it was, from the few solo projects I'd had, but it'd never been that good... never... 

I strived not to moan for him as I came, one his hand in my pants and the second holding my arms together trapped between my back and his body. I could feel he was hard too, with just the tips of my fingers. 

I came just with a silent, startled sound, wetting his hand all over. He took it out then. 

Senseing how he relaxed, I used the momentarily opening in his defenses to break free from his hold, pushing him aside with all my might. He barely dodged my elbow, flying over his head. 

He looked startled only for the shortest while, then he regained his usual posture. 

I backed off, as far away from him as possible. Too bad he was blocking me access to the door. Too bad I might be forced to fight him, because he'd win, I knew that. 

I was panting, my legs still weak and unwilling to hold me, my vision blurring a bit, I didn't know, from the lack of sleep or what had happened just seconds ago. 

" How dared you ?" I asked softly, trying to regain my composure. 

He just smiled, actually smiled, little, knowing smile and not breaking eye contact, put his fingers, drenched in my semen, to his mouth, licking them clean one by one. 

" So, how was it ?" He asked casually. 

Kind of sight he was making, sucking on his fingers like that, made strange warmth come to my stomach and make it clench in weird kind of anticipation. My cheeks were burning with what felt like real fire, as I composed myself to fight him for as long as I'd be able to. 

He finished licking his fingers and made no further moves. I was waiting, but for several minutes, he made no avances. My previous concentration and determination were going straight out the window, I was too tired to stand like that for long. Maybe he'd had enough ? Maybe he'd let me go now ? 

" Why did you do that ?" I asked, reaching my hand to brush away single tear that rolled down my cheek. I was angry at him, angry beyond imagination, because he could've asked, I would've let him if he asked, he could've ask, not just come and take. 

" Didn't you like it ?" He asked back, turning a bit, like if he was going to go to the entrance. 

" If I liked it or not is another matter. You should ask first." 

" Ok, I'm asking." He whispered in my ear. Only then I realized he was behind me, again, before I had even time to... 

He caught my wrist and restrained my arms behind my back again. 

I came through the previous shock and managed to steady my voice as I spoke, almost bitterly. 

" No, Heero, you aren't asking, you're taking without my permiss... ion..." My voice broke as he began to nibble at the back of my neck. 

" I know you'll give it to me anyway, sooner or later." He whispered in my neck, his warm breath there making me shiver and my legs weak again. " After all, I won't be hurting you, quite the contraty. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it." 

He took his tie off then, quickly restraining my wrists with it. I gasped in protest. He took then my tie as well, made a solid knot out of it and used it to tie me to a kind of pipe put there, high over my head, as a part of gymnastics' equipement. I was hanging limply from up there, the tips of my toes barely touching the floor. 

He went to undress me then, unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my pants and boxers all the way down. I was hanging there, in front of huge mirrors, like if supposed to be watching myself, the tip of my own traitorous braid brushing against my ass almost teasingly. 

Heero was standing in front of me, with his arms folded over his chest, watching me with something akin to content in his eyes. He smirked then and kicked my still clad in a sock ankle lightly, making me bounce a few times, till I managed to steady myself with just the tips of my toes touching the floor. Maybe it amused him, I was just uneasy. 

" Sure you're pretty..." He muttered under his breath, closing the distance between us. 

" What are you doing ?" I gasped out, seeing him kneel down in front of me. I had a vague idea, but... 

The mere idea was enough to make my cock drip with cum... 

He reached for it then and holding it to his mouth licked just the very tip, slowly swallowing it whole, while his hand moved to massage my balls instead. 

It felt too good to even seem real... 

I was close again, though he removed my shaft off his warm, wet mouth, he didn't stop touching it. Just for another while and I'd be there... 

As he slowed down, I made small whimpers to encourage him to speed back up, against myself, but I made them. But he didn't change his mind, his hand moved slower and slower, until its motion ceased all together and he took it away from my painfully hard cock. 

" Selfish, aren't you ? You'd always want to be coming alone." 

" And... What else am I supposed to do ?" I asked softly. 

" You really don't know, or just playing stupid ?" 

He stood up and moved behind me, folding his arms over his chest again and just watching us in the mirror, smirking like a madman again. I was beginning to have very mixed feelings about this particular expression on him. 

" Tell me something, Duo. Are you a virgin ?" 

He took one his hand to his mouth, putting two fingers inside and covering it in thick saliva. 

Fear crept at my insides. I didn't... want to... not like that... 

" Tell me." 

" Yes, I am ! And I don't want to..." 

I cried out in pain as he pushed one of his fingers inside me. 

" Why not ? You're old enough for that." 

It hurt, worse than any kind of injury I'd ever received, maybe because I was totally, painfully aware, not half-conscious like when you lose a lot of blood. Heero began to massage my cock again with the other hand to distract me. It made it better, much better... though still it was... he was about to rape me... 

Still keeping his finger there, which wasn't causing me pain anymore, just dull feeling of fullness, intrusion inside my body, he left my need again and used the other arm to pull one my leg up by my knee, as much up as it was possible. It made his finger go deeper in and the second began to push at my already stretched opening. 

" Heero... Be gentle with me..." I whispered pleadingly. This was going to hurt... 

He shifted his arm between my legs so that one my leg was supported by his wrist, while he caught the second one under the knee and pulled it up and to my chest, holding it there. Two of his fingers went smoothly in and only then he brushed something inside, that made me feel the pleasure that made the pain and discomfort fade to nothing. I saw the stars at the back of my eyelids. My breath was taken away from me. My head began to thrash from side to side on its own, while I was moaning so loudly it statled me when I heard myself, through the pleasure induced haze that envelopped my brain... 

I would come again... just from this. I could tell this by how my cock was throbbing. I was trying hard to think coherently, despite what he was doing to me, what his fingers in there were doing to me, sending waves of pleasure to my brain, paralysing it with its intensity... 

I couldn't just hang there limply like that and enjoy whatever he was doing to me, he was going to rape me... I needed to... break free somehow, I needed to think... of a way... 

My hands began to work on untying the knots almost on their own, while the rest of me was slowly consumed by pleasure, I couldn't think anymore. Whatever I was doing, breathing, moving, moaning, spasming, it was going on autopilot. My mind wasn't even there anymore... 

Then I came. My cock throbbing for the last time and realising flow of semen that impressed even me. I was drenched in sweat and so weak I felt ready to collapse and lose conscioussness that instant. 

I'd been in heaven... Heero had brought me there, without my will, but still he had... 

I could feel the warmth of his breath travelling down from neck, down my back. He buried his nose in my braid there and I could swear he smiled again, somehow I could feel it. 

" How does it feel ?" 

" What ?" I asked weakly, only then realizing how dry and raw my throat was from sceaming earlier. 

" To be half-way to losing virginity ?" 

" You really... don't know ?" I asked even more softly, striving to open my eyes. 

Second later, one my eyelid finally moved and I saw my reflection in the mirror, long bangs plastered to sweaty forehead, sweat rolling down my cheeks, slightly parted lips catching the air heavily and a spark to my violet eye, showing clearly that my body was satisfied, despite how much it was tired at the same time. My own body was betraying me... 

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be looking at myself like that, losing that kind of a battle. 

Like through a haze, I could hear Heero unzipping his pants. I excepted pain, even worse than before, and pleasure I didn't want, or at least so I was telling myself... but nothing came. 

He losened the knot holding my hands in place. 

I fell down on my feet, my knees bucking under me. Startled, I opened my eyes, while one my hand began to massage stinging painfully wrist of the other. Was he letting me go ? What was going on again ? 

I turned around, away from the mirrors, to where Heero was. He was sitting on a pad, dressed, like I was, just in an unbuttoned shirt. I looked at him questioningly. 

" Do whatever you want. I won't stop you from going away." 

I didn't move. First, I didn't trust him, second... I wasn't totally sure if I wanted to just go away after all that had happened... I'd excepted something more happening, so that it could actually not happen startled me a bit, to say the least... I didn't know. But whom that situation wouldn't have confused the hell out of ? 

" But I..." I whispered uncertainly. I didn't want to just go away... And if Heero was telling me to, then why was he still there himself, putting his body completely on display, making me hard with that again. Why had he laid down and slumped there so invintingly that most likely I would've taken a spoon and eaten him ? 

`Do whatever you want`... He meant that if I wanted I could stay ? 

My knees gave way almost naturally and I kneeled down on all my fours just next to him. Like if it was the only way it could be, my body moved towards him mostly on its own, my brain paralysed. All I was feeling was increasing confusion and weird, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't thinking of the consequences... 

I became aware of the fact there definetely would be some only as Heero's hands took hold of my buttocks, pulling me towards his surprisingly large cock. 

All I could do was to grit my teeth as he impaled me on him, searing and pulsing piece of flesh filling me to the hilt. It hurt only for the shortest while. Then I felt just full, then, as he took hold of my hips and moved me back and forth I felt pleasure, blinding pleasure... It was so much better than just with fingers... So much deeper... I wanted this... this feeling... this moment to last forever... 

I never wanted to face its consequences... 

As my eyes fell on Heero, he seemed for me strangely... unaffected by what was happening... He was looking normally, like every other moment, he wasn't even fucked panting, or anything... Was I really that bad ? 

" I've told you you'll give me your permission..." He said softly, his voice not hovering a bit. 

I was going nuts with pleasure and he... he was just lying like that. I had to do something about it... 

I gritted my teeth and forced my over stretched inner muscles to clench around him, as much as I could. He began to pulse more, so I did it again, beginning to move on my own, meeting his increasing thrusts. I wanted to hear him moaning, all trace of coherent thought to disappear from those blue eyes I was looking into, searching for evidence of reaction. 

His fingers dugged in my hip almost painfully as he began to make some little sounds, in the end, his eyes squeezing shut and head thrown back. 

I didn't have time to smile trumphally... I came just then, with a loud scream, I had to hold back from screaming his name... not that I could or managed... 

His semen filled me with the last bit of warmth, flowing down my thighs, while mine flowed all over his stomach. 

I lost conscioussness then, simple as that. I was just too tired to go on anymore...   
  
  
  
  


I was alone when I woke up, still undressed, lying on my stomach on the pad. As I took my head up and looked around I saw the pile of my clothes and my backpack nearby. No traces of Heero. Where had he gone after all of that ? 

I was sore. I realized it as I sat up and reached for my boxers. My thighs were covered in dried semen. I was sore, and I mean really sore, I thought I wouldn't be able to sit for a week. And I was so tired... 

So tired I resigned from dressing, taking my things and going to the dormitory. So tired... I just fell back on the pad, hugged myself and went back to sleep. 

It'd been one hell of a day... The most tiring day of my entire life... 

Heero would pay for that... 

Anyway, now I'd go to sleep...   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maybe there will be another part, or maybe not... 


	2. 2

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains yaoi, lemon. Duo's POV. 

The doujinshi to the first part was `Prisoner`, can be find here: (thanks to Lav for the info). Sequel is based on another doujinshi I don't know the title/author of. It's from some other site, I think, but still, maybe someone will recognize it. Tell me then !   
  
  


Seize - the sequel   
by** solange channonix**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It shouldn't continue past that first time, really, it shouldn't. I should've done something drastic then to prevent it from happening again, but I hadn't had guts to and so, there were countless others times and while the sex in itself was only getting better and it wasn't bad even at the very beginning, it was leaving me then with kind of mental hangover. I would feel used and thrown away like a stupid toy until I'm wanted again. 

Heero surely was beautiful, he was turning most girl's heads when we were passing by the school's corridors. It was nice to be thinking that from all these people who wanted him he'd chosen me and it was me who was intimate with him. 

Too bad just intimate, not close. I was as mentally close with him as they were, we were practically strangers. We were cooperating on the battlefield, we were screwing like rabbits whenever we had a chance, but we weren't even friends, much less lovers in the real meaning of the world. 

It hurt, maybe not him, but me.   
  
  
  
  


We were moving in unison, grinding our hips rhythmically together, speeding slowly, building the tension that was going to explode in pure pleasure for both of us. We were both naked and covered in sweat by the time as it wasn't even our first round. Shivers were rocking my body nearly as much as he was as my back was exposed to the cool air filling our shared bedroom. 

Heero was sitting at the edge of his bed, with me in his lap, impaled deeply on him, holding me tightly, his warm rough hands moving sensually over my lower back. 

He lowered his head to lick at one painfully hard nipple. I moaned loudly at the sensation and from then began to moan continuously as the sensation of being stroked deeply inside was slowly getting too much to bear and I could sense the moment when all would explode in blinding white light under my eyelids approaching. 

Heero made a silent sound as well, as I began to squirm in his lap, making us both hiss in added pleasure. His mouth left my nipple as he couldn't control himself enough anymore not to bite down on it and his fingers played with the hardened nub instead. 

I was thrashing, my head threw back, my fingers digging in the flesh on the back of his neck I was embracing. 

Slowly, I maneuvered my legs around him and wrapped them tightly around his back. The tension increased. He penetrated deeper, my stomach muscles clenched, something was tickling me in the back of my throat. I clutched on him, completely, my arms and legs on his body, my inner walls hard down on his shaft and then he came, so abruptly it startled me. I blinked my eyes open hearing him growl. His semen was warm inside me, but cool under my buttocks, while it was rolling down his thighs under my ass. I drew his softened shaft inside me, one more time and came myself, hard on his stomach. My semen was still flowing, I couldn't see nor hear while he was already kissing me deeply. 

His tongue was caressing mine inside my mouth, stroking it delicately and I had no clue when he'd had time to stick it in there. His hand reached to my cheek, moist with sweat and grasped it with bruising force. I made a small sound of protest but it sounded like a moan muffled by his mouth. I didn't want him to mar my face. It would draw unnecessary attention, wasn't he aware of that ? 

I withdrew, but he wouldn't let me go, his tongue going out of his mouth to lick at the tip of mine as I was taking my face away. 

I sighed deeply. I was so tired and my ass hurt already, while I was still sitting on it. Actually, I couldn't remember the time when it hadn't been hurting. I bet ever since that first time, throughout weeks changing smoothly into months. 

I tried to stand up, but Heero grasped my hand and pulled me back down to him. I looked briefly at our intertwined fingers. His hand, slightly larger, warmer, a bit more callused, the skin on it the color of pale gold, while mine was nearly porcelain white. Our hands were looking beautiful like that, together, like we never could be. 

I felt tears collecting in the back of my eyes at the memory, of his indifference then, when he was satiated at least. He wouldn't leave while I was asleep from exhaustion anymore, he would let me watch him dressing and then tell me coldly to get up and get to work. 

These moments I hated him. I was having sex with him, whenever he wished, as long as he wished, the way he wished. In fact, I had nothing to tell. It was natural for me to want something in return, I didn't crave the dominance in bed, I was satisfied with our sex the way it was, I just wanted to be treated like his lover I was. I wanted us to be couple, to hold hands, talk a bit, go out together. 

I'd thought, for a while, that he wanted the very same thing, just didn't know how to ask for it and so, being the man of action he was, decided on screwing me to show me his interest in me. And so, after our first time I'd simply tried to treat him like if he was my boyfriend. Meeting him on the dormitory's corridor the next morning, after spending the night on the pad, I'd asked if he'd like to go out at evening. It'd left me speechless when he'd told me not to imagine too much, that things between us hadn't changed just because of the previous night, then he'd turned and started going away. 

I'd rushed after him, asking him what had he meant then doing what he'd done, never getting an answer. It'd stunned me even more when he'd told that however we wouldn't go out, we'd have fun that night, the best fun I'd ever had. So, he had planned on using me again ? I'd promised to myself then I wouldn't let him, but then... 

And so I was here now, fucked yet again by him, used, whore. Why was I still letting him ? Why was I still ending willingly sharing the bed with him every night ? Did I want pleasure ? I could have it with someone else, who could happen to love me at the same time. Did I want anything I could get from Heero Yuy then ? Was it that ? 

I'd never opposed him, I'd never tried to stop him physically, but I had told him many times in not so polite way what I was thinking of him and his idea of an relationship. He would listen with a confident smirk and a bulge growing steadily in his tight shorts and ask me then, when I'd been done with my rambling, what was the point of saying that if I was going to be his in a few minutes anyway. It would silence me, because I'd known that indeed I was going to be his in a few minutes if he wished so. 

It was terrible, the way he was making my body betray me. 

But no matter how many times the very same scenario had repeated, I would still try to get closer. I'd asked him once, why was he doing that at all, with me, just with me. If there was something special in me that was turning him on like that or was I just the next one in the row because I was at hand. 

He'd asked me back why had I needed to know. I'd told him that it was important for me to know if I was someone special at least or just another whore. He'd never answered, but there had been something in his eyes, confusion and something he'd been trying to hide... 

I bet he'd been a virgin before that first time as well. I bet he'd planned it out carefully and completed like a mission because he had wanted to, because I had turned him on. I'd come closer and he hadn't backed away, looking him in the eye, I'd reached for his hand and had been about to grasp it, to hold it and never let go when he'd slapped my hand away. His eyes had turned back just cold and he'd told me in a hoarse whisper that I was just a whore and that I had no right to touch him when he didn't tell me to. 

I'd been offended and not letting him close for a few days, but then... 

I was back to being his whore. It was what I was and what I was staying because of false hopes. 

But I couldn't stop, he really was like alcohol, he was destroying me, but I couldn't stop myself from coming back for more, he was addictive and every single time he was leaving me with a hangover, just like alcohol. And I needed still more of him to forget... 

forget of the hangover, forget of him, forget of the war, forget of everything... 

All would just disappear in the haze induced by pleasure and pain, mixed together. 

So I was lying on his bed on my back, with my legs wide apart and knees drawn high to my chest, penetrated by him, however I could take no more. 

Sweat was running down his muscled body in thick rivulets, his legs were trembling under him, but he just kept on moving, determination shining in his eyes. 

Slowly, he was getting my drained body to respond, I turned hard and as he was stroking my prostate continuously I began to moan loudly, though my dry throat refused to let out any louder sound. With the last viscous thrust I was over the edge again. I came, screaming his name, my semen released onto our bodies. 

He stayed rock hard inside me. I looked up at him with soft pleading. I really couldn't take no more. Last times, I was starting to bleed from my anus for no apparent reason, the pain was getting unbearable at times and I feared someone would notice my strange squirming, that they'd send me to the doctor. It would've been hard to explain... 

Too much sex ? At the very age of fifteen years old ? 

And what if they asked me why I was still letting him ? What could've I say while I had no clue myself ? 

And he didn't care for me, he wouldn't stop even if I'd be bleeding and screaming in pain until I'd tell him `no`, loudly and clearly. 

He pulled out of me and for the shortest while I thought he was really going to leave me alone and get lost of his erection on his own. I could even give him a blowjob, if he let me. He'd never let me, I was supposed to be uke, in every way. He wouldn't give me that much of control. 

But then my hopes turned false yet again. I was turned over roughly, my ass up, my knees pulled up more under me so my ass would be higher to give him easier access and he began to force himself inside yet again. He was deep already and started to move and the pain wasn't fading. It was unusual. What had he done to me ? 

I didn't want him to be doing anything to me anymore ! 

It was rape, he was doing that against my will, in a way he'd been raping me for months now because I'd never really wanted this, he'd been just always somehow... maneuvering me into it, since the very first time. I'd been voicing my complaints and still, it'd continued. 

But I wouldn't let him anymore. 

I clutched the sheets in my hands, restraining myself from crying out loud from pain and anguish. 

I couldn't seem weak, I needed to be strong in order to stop him, stronger than him.   


Slowly, I rose from the sheets, kicked him off me and turned to look at him, my violet eyes burning with anger and distress. Not anymore ! Not a day longer ! 

" Stop !"   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I have another part prewritten, from Heero's POV this time, so check in a few days. 

Thanks for all the reviews of the first part. 


	3. 3

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains yaoi, lemon. **Heero's POV **this time**.**

Why don't I ever know what is the title/author of the doujinshis I own, on paper or scans ? I really do need to learn to read Japanese...   
  
  


Seize - the sequel 2   
by** solange channonix**

  
  
  
  


Who was he to be telling me `no` ? He couldn't refuse me, willing or not, he was going to stay mine and I was going to prove that to him as many times as I wished. 

He was mine, he'd been a virgin when I'd first taken him and had him already more times than any other man was going to, ever. No man other than me would ever touch him at all. I wouldn't let them, now that I had him I wouldn't let him go. If I had to hurt him in order to keep him the way I wanted him, then let it be so, though I didn't wish to see him hurt he needed to stay mine, that was the most important. 

He was the most thrilling creature I'd ever met. I'd always thought I hadn't much interest in males, but it was only because I was younger than everyone wherever I'd appeared and therefore if anything I could be fucked by some adult man and it had never seemed interesting to me. So I'd figured out I had to like girls then, but girls... were too passive, too weak, too alien. I needed another soldier and I needed someone strong enough to endure me. 

Duo was just that. He was at the same time strong and delicate, he was looking fragile, but he could endure much, still, he was weaker than me and easy to dominate, as I would find out. He was pretty, his charm was girly and masculine all the same, but no one would tell he was not beautiful with large amethyst eyes and long braid swirling behind him. 

He could be passive in bed, but keeping him on bottom was like a fight, you could feel how his strong will was resisting you, trying to stop you. His eyes would burn with the strive for dominance for himself, as any girl's I'd had never had. Duo had spirit and he wasn't going to make an offering for you of it. 

Breaking him, pushing him more and more towards the edge was sick fun. 

I liked the feeling of control. I could do with him whatever I wished and he was strong himself and not many men would've been able to keep him down the way I had. It was making me feel strong. I needed that feeling. I'd never had control over anything in my life, now the time came, I had the most beautiful and the strongest boy I'd ever met as my toy. 

I wanted things to stay that way. 

Why wouldn't I be his boyfriend in the real meaning of the word, as he wished ? 

I didn't want to come that close. I didn't want to hurt when he'd die, I didn't want to go crazy from the pain because that I would hurt was a sure thing. But I wanted to hurt just like if I'd lost my very favorite toy, the most precious possession, not the second half of myself I feared he could swiftly become if I'd let him too close. 

I did regret I couldn't let him love me. It would've felt even better than this, I was sure. And it was heaven in itself, not because of sex, but because Duo was mine, was submitting to me. 

But we couldn't, there was the war. 

The last time, he'd told me to stop. He'd kicked me off him, punched me in the jaw breaking the bone there and had been ready to beat further, but I'd restrained him. He knew I was stronger and still, he'd attacked me. His patience was wearing thin now, but I could not stop. 

I sat on the bed I'd been lying on, seeing him appear in the doorway. He was back from showering, dressed in his pajama, with the hair long to his knees dripping wet all over the floor. The sight of him with his hair down tended to make me hard immediately. 

I stood up and approached till I could feel his body's heat through my shirt. 

" Still unwilling ?" I whispered the question huskily in his ear. 

" I told you to stop, once and for good." 

" I can't." 

I pulled away to see panic flashing in his eyes. I caught his wrists when he took his hands up to fight and dragged him to the floor, hovering over him, crashing him under my greater body weight so he couldn't run away. 

He tried to squirm, but quickly enough stilled, just looking up at me, with hatred filled eyes. 

Something stung inside my heart. I never wanted him to get to hate me. 

But he had to be mine, yet again. I needed to prove that to us both. 

" You're going to rape me ?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. 

A smirk passed over my features as I lowered by body more onto his, feeling his warmth, his softness. 

" You're nuts." 

" You've made me that, just you. It should answer your question from a while back. Yes, you are special ! Just you make me lose my control so much !" I screamed in his face, regaining my composure only after a while. I'd never seen his eyes being that large before. 

He'd never looked so utterly beautiful as now, looking at me wide-eyed, with his damp hair down, lying under us in a mass of auburn strands, with water dripping from his bangs onto his face, its droplets shining on his porcelain skin. Fear transpiring from his every pore... 

I liked that and it made me sick. 

I shook my head and reached down, into his pajama pants, to grasp his shaft. He wasn't hard at all, but that was going to change. 

" Don't you understand the meaning of the word `stop` ?" He asked, panting heavier and heavier with every passing second. 

He lowered his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut. 

" It means I don't want you to touch me anymore..." He hissed through clenched teeth, a moan following. 

It made me smirk again. 

" Obviously you do not !" He growled, maneuvering one his hand from under us and catching mine with bone crashing force, just above the wrist, his eyes opening to look up at me with fierce determination. 

" Stop, Heero !" He repeated, holding my hand away from his crotch. 

" If you didn't want me to come close, you could tell me at the very beginning. Now it's too late. Remember ? I gave you the choice, then in the sport's hall. You chose yourself to offer yourself up to me." 

" But I thought..." 

I removed his hand from my wrist using my second one. 

" You shouldn't except nothing else. I didn't tell you I loved you, I just showed you I wanted to have sex with you." I continued, reaching with my thumb to stroke his chin. 

He flinched at the contact, but I didn't mind and leaned down to kiss him anyway. A deep kiss, with my tongue reaching the depths of his throat. I was holding his chin firmly at the right angle while his hands were grasping my shirt, stronger and stronger the deeper I got. He pulled away, but not entirely, licking his lips instead. He moaned in protest while I reached to his crotch again. 

Why make it so complicated ? We'd had it quite a few times in the past anyway, hadn't we ? 

Still stroking his shaft, hard and dripping with precum at the time, I began to lick on his earlobe sensually while he was lying there wide-eyed and just trying to keep silent. 

One more move and he came with just a hiss. I grasped his hand, feeling his fingers clench over it uncontrollably as the waves of orgasm rushed through him. I was kissing his neck, the fingers of his second hand digging painfully in my chest. 

If only he would cooperate... 

" Stop..." He whispered, almost inaudibly. 

" You're only making this worse, Duo." I replied, lubricating two of my fingers and coming back to him soon enough to spread his long, slim legs. 

He tried to push me away, but it was easy this time to restrain his hands and force my knee between his legs. 

" I don't want to..." 

He was making it too difficult. I needed to have at least one hand free of restraining him in order to stretch him. I pulled his head to me, our faces inches apart and while he stubbornly kept his mouth shut I reached for the gun and smoothly pointed it right to his heart. 

" You've brought it on yourself, Duo." 

I bet now he would cooperate. Or else I'd shoot, but not in the heart. 

He had no choice but to let me kiss him, deeply on the mouth again and then lower him back to the floor, covering his slightest body with mine completely. His fingers were digging into my back, but I could care less, as long as the cold piece of metal was between us it was like these old times. He was docile. 

I reached down to stroke his shaft as I forced my fingers inside him, slowly, one by one, inch by inch. I didn't intend to cause him pain, I just wanted him to be mine, yet again. 

His eyes widened at the sensation of being filled, in pain ? I wasn't hurting him, I was as gentle as ever, but he began to thrash despite the gun still pressed to his chest he began to push me away and squirm out of my hold. 

" Are you crazy ?! Do you want me to shoot ? What's so bad about this ?! You've never complained before !" 

" Stop..." Was the only answer, repeated like a mantra. 

I gave up on stretching him and just impaled him, in one quick stroke. He was so hot and tight... Tighter than ever before... I'd been always stretching him, to save him the pain, but that way it was even... 

I began to pant heavily, approaching my orgasm dangerously quickly. His hands were clutching onto the sheets and blood poured out of his mouth. He'd bit down on his tongue, hard, as he was trying to keep his mouth shut not to scream. In pain ? I was watching horrified as the blood was pouring out of his opening around my shaft. But I couldn't pull out. It felt too damned good. 

I needed to hold him as he got limp in my arms. Hold him and continued driving in and out of his tight heat moist with blood. He was screaming in pain openly now. 

I was sick, with what I was doing. Sick and ready to puke. I was hurting him and it was causing me pleasure. He was right, I was nuts. I had truly gone crazy because of him. 

" Look, what you've made me do..." I moaned out as I came through the longest orgasm of my life, his inner muscles still stretched tightly around me. 

It felt so good I didn't feel like withdrawing. I stayed in watching his impassive face come back to life, his eyes, filled with even greater hatred look up at me and hearing to his hoarse silent whisper. 

" You won't see me again, Heero. Even if I needed to kill you or myself, you won't be touching me anymore. I swear you." 

Then he lost consciousness and I withdrew at last, looking at him, lying there spent and broken. 

My Duo, my broken toy...   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



End file.
